TickTock, TickTock
by Jani Loves Kiba-Kun
Summary: Edward moves to forks but is different from most humans because he has the power to see death.Bad events start to happen in his life which circle around Bella.But can he escape her death?Better than sounds,try the first chapter.EXB.AH.Bad summary.PLZ TRY!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ****all of the original twilight characters rightfully belong to Ms. Meyer......and if Santa is reading this......all i have to say is that i hate you for not giving me twilight (pouts, sniff, sniff....)**

Chapter 1 (EPOV)

I slowly pass others as I walked down the snowy streets of New York. I shifted needlessly amongst the others as if my presence hadn't been there. Christmas was a time when children got a break from school work, be crazy and obnoxious due to the essence of the holiday. That never was what they see throughout their lives until death made the choice to take them. But as blinded as humans are, they never saw it coming. It was always the invisible threat to them. But that is not how it is for me; my eyes have been curse to for a shape for death. Everyone had their own; it was not in the form of an object, but in the form of a timer.

I slowly waited for the street light to allow me across. Behind me were a boy and his mother waiting to do the same. "Careful" warned the mother to her child as he bounced in anticipation to cross the street to meet his father. I saw the clock with him countdown to his death. Only mere seconds remained for the boy.

Once the light changed the boy sprinted across while his mother watched amused but showed disapproval. _5,...4,...3,...2,...1,... _but when the boy reached zero a van had slid on the icy covered road and hit the boy. Zero and the screams of the boy were silenced. The boy was dead. Gone to the gates of the afterlife, but I didn't stop my activities knowing that no matter what I did that my actions now would make not changes to what has happen. Slowly the scene had process in the humans around me as they called for help, not knowing what I knew.

But what always bothered me was why they even tried to save each other if they knew that everyone will face it no matter when and that no one will ever escape the paws of death.

I finished up grocery shopping and made my way home. I opened the door and dumped the bags on the kitchen counter as I turned to the fridge to make room for them. I came to face one of my mom's notes.

_*Edward*_

_Sweetie, since I have to work late today feed yourself _

_Go straight to bed and don't wait up for me. _

_And leave some dinner out that I can warm up and have later_

_Thanx_

_Don't know what I do without you_

_*Mom*_

Mom sometimes had to stay out at work sometimes, but I never minded because I liked having some alone time because I wasn't really you social type of guy. I kept to myself and never talked unless it was necessary.

After I finished with groceries I made dinner, left some out for mom to get later and went up to my room.

My personal heaven, no one could ever get to me in here and it was a place I could let myself loose. I stripped out of my clothing and went into the bathroom to take a long, needed bath to let the tight muscles in my back loose.

I put on a pair of shorts, not bothering with a shirt even though it was winter I never really got cold. I walked over to my iPod and put the plugs in my ears as I allowed the sounds to fill my ears, and thoughts filled through my mind.

**So if you want more all you have to do is review, review, review or you can review...**

**Pick one...**

**Any one...**

**Which one will it be...?**

**Hahahaha... love Karishma Jani Cullen ;p **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ****all of the original twilight characters rightfully belong to Ms. Meyer......and if Santa is reading this......all I have to say is that I hate you for not giving me twilight (pouts, sniff, sniff....)**

Chapter 2 (EPOV)

I woke up the next morning to the small amount of light shining through my window. I looked at the clock which read _7:15_. 'Great' I thought to myself as I made my way to the bathroom to do my normal morning routine.

Once I had taken a brushed my teeth, took a bath, and attempted to tame my hair, which most defiantly had a mind of its own. As I did I stared into the mirror, trying to see when my time would come before I left this world. But I never could see my own death only of the others around me.

I sighed in frustration, and headed downstairs once I gave up searching.

Once I got downstairs, I made myself some breakfast and some for mom knowing she'll want some after she gets out of bed. My mom could be very cranky in the morning when she doesn't get enough sleep, so after living with her all these years I knew have to avoid getting on her bad side.

But to my surprise my mom didn't come down as a mad mess, she was bouncing and had some weird emotion in her eye that was scaring me somehow. It looked like joy, happy, exited-ish. That was not normal, but being my quiet self I didn't question her.

"Someone's up early again" said my mother as she went into the kitchen to grab her mug of morning caffeine. I nodded towards her and gave her and slight smile before turning back to eat my food.

She gave back a smile but it didn't touch her eyes and came and sat with me at the table.

"Mmm, this looks good, you wife better be proud to ever win over a man like you." Again she tried to make conversation. Something's up because she's a self keeping person, actually that where I get my non-socialness from and not-gonna-talk-unless-it's-really-necessary too.

As for my dad, he's just a topic that is my mom and I leave be is that 'I had one but he's not going to be in my life'. But that never bothered me because my mom did a great job raising me and I don't miss having a dad because I've never really had one to know what it feels like to have one. Sure I was curious but never question after seeing the pain in my mother's eye's to the very mention of the subject.

But my train of thought was broken as my mom regained my full attention.

"Guess what sweetie; I have some really good news for you!"

I though since my mom was being all cheery about this news I'll try not to act all gloom and doom on her parade and answered with a, "What is it mom, spill it out."

"I got a job offer that pays more that this job and accepted it!"

"That's great mom, congrats."

Then another emotion crossed her face, worry. Oh-no what else?

"And what else mom?" I dropped my fork and looked her right in the eye.

"Well..."

"What is it mom, you can tell me."

"It's in a small town in Forks Washington."

Erg! I hated moving. It always meant to start all over and explain to people about me not having a father, being the guy-who-doesn't-talk and girls fling themselves at me like boomerangs and never go away.

"Sweetie I know you just got settled and all here but I really need this job, and Forks is not that bad, I promise you won't be too much trouble adapting there and there are only like 300 or something kids at the high school there." She had a full on pout face she knew I hated.

"Fine" was my response as I went to wash the plates, cups and what not we had used at breakfast.

"No leave those I'll get to them later, I need you to go upstairs to your room and start packing your stuff."

I dropped the dishes into the sink and groaned as I made my way up the stairs to my room.

'This should be fun' I told myself whilst deciding to pack my CDS first.

After a couple hours of packing most of my stuff that I will be taking to Forks while leaving out the necessaries I'll be needed for the few days I'll still be living here. Wait I forgot to ask how long we will be staying here before the move.

I ran to the stairs and yell out for my mom.

"In the kitchen!"

I went downstairs to find her packing some of the kitchen appliances in boxes.

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"How long will be staying here before the move?"

"For as long as it takes to pack and then we can move into the house anytime we want as long as we're settled before this Friday." She said with a sheepish grin on her face.

'Today's Tuesday so I have about four days left here. Not that I mind leaving this place; it always had this nerve racking feeling to it like your being watched or something, but that's probably me being paranoid.

**THREE DAYS LATER**

I had all my stuff packed and ready to go as we moved most of the furniture into a moving trucks and the rest into my Volvo and mom's Mercedes Benz.

**AFTER LONG DRIVE TO FORKS**

We made our way to a house on the outskirts of Forks but not that far away, just a little more deeper into the woods than the other houses and much more father away too. This place was so confusing, I hope I won't need to get directions to my own house if I get lost, which seemed very likely to happen.

**(a/n: use your imagination for the Cullen house and have your description here, but make sure it's huge and sexy....lol....now keep reading!!!!)**

Once at the house I took a good look at it. It was frickin' HUGE!!!! Like something some Hollywood star would live in type of thing. The only word that could sum up my thoughts for it was 'DAMN'.

My mom saw my jaw down to the floor while taking in the house and chuckled whilst saying, "If this is what you do after seeing the outside I really want to see the look on your face when you see the inside of the baby."

And with that she went into the mansion whilst I followed behind her. She was so right, it's even better inside this place. The whole back of the house was glass, the rooms had different coloured walls that made you feel different kinds of comfort and there was already so much fancy furniture here for us that made me feel like an idiot to bring our own.

"I take it by your face again that you like it" said my mom as she when out to get the rest of the boxes as more of a statement then a question.

But before she made it out the door she turned her head back and looked over her shoulder and told me;" By the way the whole third floor is yours and you might want to check it out too."

You have got to be kidding me!! I like Forks so far and was not looking to be so bad so far that's for sure.

Later that day after my mom decided (finally I might add) that everything was perfect I went to check out my room.

I was beautiful; it had the glass wall to the back of the house with a view of a river, gold and cream walls, and a great colour coordinated bed, couch, bedside tables with lamps and tons of space for me to add my other belongings to make myself comfortable. On the same floor was a small study room with shelves for books and a chocolate brown table with a computer and black leather chair. The next room was a large bathroom. Whilst the rest of the hallway formed into a balcony with no doors to go there just an opening just a roof to keep out rain and a wooden railing to keep from falling.

**(a/n: sorry I keep on doing this and I know you hate it but I had one of these in my old house and there really beautiful and it's kind of like being outside it's real cool but they don't make them in house's anymore do to people being able to break into houses easily...yadi-yadi-yada...sorry know you may continue to read)**

I took a bath and went down to the kitchen to make some dinner for me and my mom. She was sitting in the living room making a couple of phone calls to our land lord on how we've settled in and what not.

**Okay I hope you guys like that....But I needed you guys to do me a favour and REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Until next time Karishma ;p**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: ****all of the original twilight characters rightfully belong to Ms. Meyer......and if Santa is reading this......all I have to say is that I hate you for not giving me twilight (pouts, sniff, sniff....)**

Chapter 3 (EPOV)

**End of winter Break**

I woke up to the annoying beeps of my alarm clock. Erg!! Stupid thing!!

'Oh, great my first day at a new school. This should be fun.' I thought sarcastically as I ripped myself from my bed.

Once I got myself ready I made my way to the school, and guess what my mom was right about it being small and only 300 ish students here although it seemed a little less than that too. I got stares from so many people and weird looks because of my bizarre hair and its mind to stick out in every direction.

Then I saw the female population undressing me with their eyes so I started walking fast because their stares were burning holes into my skin. But one of them actually had the nerve to approach me. She had nasty dirty blond shade of hair that look like a health hazard to even the air around her and that is saying something. She was short and had freckles on her face wearing a skirt too short that could pass as a towel made with denim and a top that showed more than half her chest which was absolutely revolting.

I tried to keep a steady face and not look like I was going to puke but I got a close enough face as she stopped in front of me blocking my path to the main office.

"Hey cutie" she sneered. 'Oh my god she is making this even harder not to puke for me than it already is.'

"If you share your candy lil' Jessica I'll promise to give you some back" she spoke into my ear as her hands went around my neck.

"No, I'd rather not" I said a little too harsh to Jessica, but I didn't want to get involved with a little slut/whore like her so I made a run for it to the office.

Once inside I approached a middle aged women with beat red hair with glasses the size of saucers and was fumbling around a messy desk.

I cleared my throat five times than coughed until she noticed me being there.

Here face went from surprise, to shock, to embarrassed and then flustered.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't hear you come in hon. Can I help you with _anything_?" I pretended not to hear the double meaning in her words.

"I'm new and I need my schedule and a map of the school please." I said it in the dull voice.

My lack of interest showed as her face fell but worked through the papers to find me my things.

"You can take this, come back to me at the end of the day with this slip signed by all your teachers. And if you ever do need anything else feel free to come to me and let me know." She said that and gave me a smile showing yellow teeth. 'Ew! I think I feel my breakfast coming up fast.' I took the papers and went outside. 'Ah, much better' I though as the fresh air hit my face.

'New record Eddie, you got two girls drooling over you in the first five minutes of school. Today's is going to be a long day for you'. With that I made my way to my locker.

Once the bell had rung I made my way to my first period English class.

Once I walked in I handed my slip to my teacher Miss. Lopez. She had light brown hair that fell to her shoulders.

"Hello, you must be new here."She said as she signed the slip. "Okay, Edward go an find empty a seat to sit at and I'll start my lesson."

I think I'm going to like this teacher because; A) she was ogling over me B) I'm good at English.

I took a seat in the back by myself, which I was grateful for but every five seconds someone would turn around and stare at me. It was horrible and I keep on shifting and fidgeting under each of their gazes.

Once the torture was over I headed over to my next class; Math with Mr. Banner. 'Sounds great! Not!' Once I got to the classroom I saw an old man with some white hairs and practically bald head sitting at a desk with his glasses doing some last minute marking.

I approached his desk and looked at me then with a what-the-hell-do-you-want-can't-you-see-I'm-busy look.

I then cleared my throat before saying, "I'm Edward Cullen, and I'm new here and need you to sign this slip please?"

He took the slip and eyed it suspiciously before signing it and practically throwing it back at me.

"You can go find a seat Cullen, er, I mean Edward." Someone's a little rude today.

I yet got another seat to myself; god must love me I thought.

But I spoke too soon because right then Jessica walked through the door and straight to the seat beside mine.

"Hey cutie? Change your mind about my offer? A girl like me needs some candy while she's on her period to keep her healthy? Could you help a girl out with her problem?" she said trying to sound seductive but to human ears it sounds like she was chewing on a frog whilst she was talking.

"No, I don't want anything to do with you so could you please leave me alone and play slut with someone else?" I said way to sternly, but I had to do it so she doesn't try to do it again.

She looked like I slapped her and turned around with a 'humph' and a 'you'll-regret-that-new-meat' and moved over to a blonde kid that looked like he was going to die as she tried to get into his pants too.

After that class was other I had Geography with a woman named Mrs. Narks. It sounded like Sharks and she sure looked like one two. I did what I had each period before and got my slip signed and sat beside a boy called Jasper.

He was a pretty cool person, and we had many things in common and worked quiet well and passed notes to each other while the teacher droned about her life after being sidetracked and got to know each other well. I think we could be great friends in the future.

Once the bell rung I started to pack my stuff until Jasper invited me to sit with him and his family at lunch. I accepted his offer because I didn't have anyone else to sit with and didn't want to be a loner.

The cafeteria was full as hell but after with got in line to get our lunches we made our way to a table near one of the windows near the back of the room. At the table was three people sitting and laughing until they saw us approach. The tall muscular one whole looked like he could beat the crap out of anyone looked at me with a confused look but turned to greet Jasper.

"Hey what's up my man? And who's your new friend" As he said that all three heads turned towards us.

"Emmett, this is the new kid Edward Cullen. Edward this is Emmett McCarthy." He gestured to the both of us.

"This," he pointed to a stunning blond that looked better than a supermodel sitting beside Emmett, "Is Rosalie Hale my sister." She gave me a smile but it didn't touch her eyes.

He moved to sit beside a pixie short girl with hair sticking out in every direction, kissed her full on the lips and said, "And this is my girlfriend Alice Brandon." She gave me a full grin, but her face was still a little flush from her kiss.

"It's nice to meet you all." I said pathetically and took a seat at the round table in between Emmett and Jasper.

"So Edward where are you living before you moved before?" Said Emmett trying to make conversation with me, which was much better than the silence that fell when I sat down.

"I moved here from New York with my mom." I stated al I took a bite out of my sandwich.

"Mmm." Was his answer as we all took a bite out of our lunch.

"What about your dad?" Asked Alice as she took one of Jasper's fries.

"I don't have one" I said as looking down at my food, but then back up to see their faces.

"Oh," she said whilst she gave me an apologetic look.

"It's okay, you didn't know." I said giving her a reinsuring smile that she didn't hurt my feelings or anything.

We didn't talk much but the girls got all wrapped up in a conversation of their own about some shopping trip they were planning, but Emmett still asked my all sorts of questions to get to know me better.

'**Kay I know there are people reading this story but you people have got to review if you want me to continue this because I kind of have a good feeling about this....so plz, plz, plz, plz, REVIEW**

**Thanks from Karishma Jani Cullen ;p**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: ****all of the original twilight characters rightfully belong to Ms. Meyer......and if Santa is reading this......all I have to say is that I hate you for not giving me twilight (pouts, sniff, sniff....)**

Chapter 4 (EPOV)

There were barely less than fifteen minutes left of lunch and Emmett and Jasper asked what classes I had after lunch so I turned around to the back of my chair where I had my stuff and went through it to find my time table. But before I turned back around something caught my eye. Or actually more like someone had.

It was a girl who was wearing wore out sweats that sat in the ledge of the circular lunch window all by herself. She had mahogany curls that fell to her lower back, a heart shape face and a dainty nose. She looked like an angel **(a/n: how many authors write that in their stories.... practically all!!!!).**

I handed my time table to the guys sitting next to me but turned that so I could see the girl who sat in the window, completely absorbed in a book she was reading. She looked so innocent, so peaceful, so... I can go on forever at this rate.

'Hold it right their Edward! WTF is wrong with you! You don't need to fall for her! She just like every other person in this room. Bound to die any second, no need to get worked up about something as silly as this...

"EDWARD!"Yelled an angry Emmett, whilst waving his hand in my face.

"Did you even hear a word I said? And swipe that dumbass look of your face you look like you look your about to drool any second right now. Wait, what where you looking at?" he said as he and Jasper altered their gaze to where I was looking at.

"Oh. No man, don't go there. Going for Bella would be like taking a step into the hell of super freaks."

"so as I was saying before the super freak distracted you was; you have biology down the hall just outside these doors and after that you have gym with be, but I'll meet you in front of your class room to take you to the gym."Concluded a very bored out Emmett.

Once he was done I agreed with a node. Not to short of my response the bell rung, signalling everyone to their next classes. I followed Emmett's instructions to my biology class and went up to the teacher. He was lean and tall but dressed like he was from the 70's. He was handing out text books and headed back to his desk with a little teacher thingie that said his name on it.

"Mr. Varner? I'm the new student Edward Cull, and I need you to sign this slip for me, please?"

"Sure." He replied and scratched his bread as he read what the little office slip said and signed it.

"Here you go Edward, and why don't you take a seat over there," he said as he pointed to an empty pair of seats at one of the lab tables in the back right side of the room.

Edward did as he was told and walked towards the back of the room. But before the teacher was able to start the lesson someone walked late into the class room but was un-noticed by the teacher but other kids around her stuck the limbs out at her making odd noise and seemed to be teasing her about something.

But the girl walked passed them being use to their little acts, until see froze noticing someone in the seat beside her. That would be Edward.

I felt the tension build up from her and radiate to me as I turned myself to look up into a pair of endless chocolate brown eyes. 'Oh, my god. It's Bella'. Bella took her seat cautiously with eye's never leaving me in such I was I couldn't tell if it was a good thing.

Saving me from his embarrassment he turned his head down to work. The period remained silent for the rest of the time being.

The period was passing by in a silent manner whilst the tension grew deeper and thicker in between me and Bella. She looked like she was suffocating from something but I couldn't put my finger on it, afraid of what it was and how she was shaking over. And when I say shaking I mean literally shaking too.

Once that period was over she was out of her seat and through the door at was seemed like an inhuman speed.

'But I just stood there dumbfounded. What the heck is her problem, I didn't even do anything to her?' I thought as I sighed and headed to the door to find Emmett standing there with the most shit-headed grin I've ever seen on someone's face. It was ire and creepy but made you want to burst out laughing because of it too.

He grin was replaced with a more normal one when he saw me come out of the room.

"On to gym?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Not much of a talker are you?"He question, picking up on my none-talkativeness throughout the day.

I nodded, while laughing with an I-thought-so-look on his face.

We made it to gym, which I must admit was utterly hell for me. But what bothered me most was that Bella was in my class yet again but didn't show up when her name was called on the attendance. She never really looked like the type to skip to me, but she never looked like a super-freak as everyone spoke about amongst her.

I was aid though. I would hate that know that would exactly be the case for me if they found out about my 'gift'.

But that wasn't the worst part about gym, it was the fact that Jessica was yet attempting to look sexy while she was showing off way to much skin, and all the guys and some of the girls who were nothing like her looked sick. 'She should honestly be a health violation, one of the boys next to me muttered as her ran passed me.

Once that period was over and notices me, she shot me a glare but was using it to undress me at the same time so I yet had to make a run for it to the office to get the hell away from here before she could pull off any other damage.

I sighed as I got home and dropped off my school stuff in my room and went for a much needed show.

I let the hot water untie the knots in my muscles as it cascaded down my flesh. But I knew I had to get out once the hot was replaced by a cold one.

I threw on some shorts, yet not bothering with the shirt because nobody was home. I went down stairs to the living room and sat drinking some cream soda. It was my favourite, and I don't know why, I just liked it.

But them something caught my eye outside. It was someone walking over to the river in the back yard of the house? How old, because our house was in the middle of nowhere. What the hell would someone be doing here. But as I watched the figure move closer and closer to the house I noticed it was a female for the lose hair, black jeans, with a skin tight white tang-top on.

She was approaching the door when she saw something and stood there dumb founded for quite a while just looking at something. It was starting to creep me out. I went to the to the balcony to yell out 'hey' when I saw the face of the figure when it looked up.

'OMG! IT"S BELLA! WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE ALL BY HERE-SELF AND WHAT NOT?'

But after hearing my voice, not even looking where it came from her made a run for it back into the woods. I decided to follow her and find out what the hell this was about, and the answers to the millions of question in my head which seem to have no end.

**Hehehehe.....sorry for the cliffy (lol that rhymes when you say it out loud).....so what did you think...and guesses on what's wrong with Bella? Well I'll give you a hint...she's NOT a vampire even though many signs my lead you to that conclusion....if you have any guess shoot....but otherwise review....i need them like I need air.............**

**Love Karishma Jani Cullen ;p**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: ****all of the original twilight characters rightfully belong to Ms. Meyer......and if Santa is reading this......all I have to say is that I hate you for not giving me twilight (pouts, sniff, sniff....)**

Chapter 5 (EPOV)

I ran down to the back door and straight into the woods looking for Bella. I needed an explanation for why she was here and what she was doing, and so many other things that I can't even think straight right know. And why I'm I acting so weird over this?

I scanned around for any signs of her but kept up very weekly, it's like she was a ghost and disappeared out of thin air or something. But she can't have gone too far, I ran for track and field at my old school and won first, so she can run all she wanted but I'll find her.

_**HOURS LATER**_

I was tried and in the middle of nowhere. 'I can't give up.' I told myself. There was this feeling in my gut that told my I'm supposed to be here, like if I turn around I'll be walking away from fate or something like that.

Erg. At times like these I just wish I could see my own dead and not other's. But I then notice that I was still wearing the same shorts and no shirt from after my bath and was drenched in tons of forest shit.

I need to get home I thought as I headed in the direction I believed to be home. I walked passed enormous trees as the forest got very quiet, the type that makes you feel like you want to run screaming away from where ever you are. I started to quicken my pace until the sky was full on black but the stars where out, and a full moon giving enough light so I can still make my way through the forest.

I was tried and needed to get some sleep. I felt like such a big-headed-idiot to come into the forests like this.

But then I saw some lanterns up ahead and ran towards the light.

'Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!' I screamed in my head knowing that I'll be okay, and that I found my way back.

But all too soon I found out how wrong I was.

Suddenly something came out of nowhere and smacked me in the head.

"Oh crap no, why the fuck did you come here?" Yelled Bella kneeing down beside me. She pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number looking like she was the one in pain, not me.

But I started to see stars and all this blackness closing in on me as I feel into un-consciousness.

_BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...BEEP..._

I woke to find an annoying as hell noise to wake up to, an extreme pain in my head and my body felt so stiff that I could crack my finger if I moved it a millimetre.

'He's waking up in a few seconds, everybody out!' Said a voice full of authority.

I finally opened my eyes to find a man that looked like a male supermodel standing in front of me with a clip board and doctor suit on.

"Hello my name is Dr. Cullen. I'm your doctor." The man gave me a weak smile.

"I'd like to ask you a view questions, okay?"

I nodded as he pulled a pen to write on his clip board.

"Okay, first off do you remember your name?"

"Yes, Edward Cullen"

"Good, do you know what day it is today?"

"Um no?"

"Today is Wednesday."

Wait if today is Wednesday and I was knocked out in the forest on Monday, so I've been out for two days.

"Do you remember what happened to you Edward?" He spoke but at the same time someone walked in the room. I lifted my head to see who it was. It was Bella? What was she doing here? Was she hurt too?

"Um sorry. Should I leave?" She asked Dr. Cullen, but he nodded no and asked her to sit down in one of those folding chairs by my bedside.

"No, maybe you can help Edward with what happen just in case he forgot something, since you were there."

She just nodded and looked at me with fear burning in her eyes, but altered her gaze as she noticed my stare fall upon her.

"So could you answer the question Edward? Do you remember what happened when you blanked out?"

"Um, I was by the forest looking for something when I got hit in the head really hard be something and Bella came to me and call someone on her cell phone?" I left out some parts that he really didn't need to know about, like why I was actually there and what I was looking for and what she was doing there, but I can always use the excuse that I didn't remember anything if he didn't believe me.

"I see, Miss Swan do you have anything to add to that story?"

"Um, no. I think that just about sums it up Sir."

She said to him but he held a look of disbelieve to both of our stories but didn't press for more.

"Well I have some things to take care of so I'll be leaving you to rest, and your mother said she'll be coming over to see you after she gets off work." He said to me but left the room in a polite manner and closed the door behind him.

Bella was getting up just about to leave but I grabbed her arm and said, "No so fast! You have some explaining to do." She sighed while giving me an annoyed look but turned to look at me.

"What do you want to know?" she said in a tone that proved she didn't want to be here right now talking to me.

"What are you doing there, so deep in the woods? And why you were staring at my house like it just popped out at you in thin air? And why is everyone so rude to you and calling you a 'super-freak'." I left it there not wanting to scare her with the millions of questions flowing through my head at that very moment.

She looked shocked then scare and answer in a very angered tone, "I don't have to answer to you about any of those questions Cullen, that's nothing that concerns you anyway, so back off!" She yelled as she bad a run for it out of the room.

I looked at the crying run out of the room in a complete trance.

'What did I do?

What did I say?

I'm and idiot

I have to go find her and apologize'

I thought as I tried to get up. But was unsuccessful due to the tubes and needed holding me down.

**I'm sorry for such a short chapter....but I have to get working on my homework for school once it starts back because I got some review stuff from my teachers for the exams we get after the break is over...great isn't it....not...well until next time.....but don't forget reviews...they influence me to write more....no joke.....lol...**

**Love Karishma Jani Cullen ;p**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: ****all of the original twilight characters rightfully belong to Ms. Meyer......and if Santa is reading this......all I have to say is that I hate you for not giving me twilight (pouts, sniff, sniff....)**

Chapter 6 (EPOV)

I leaned my head back into my pillow, knowing all too well that I was getting myself into some deep shit and that there's no turning back now.

But then I pondered back to what had happened in the forest. What exactly hit me? I was very rough like cold steel or something, and hurt like hell. But it couldn't have been Bella could it. I didn't think so, because knowing that _normally_ girls couldn't hit that hard. But something about her was different though. I hurt couldn't put my hand on it though.

Finally I was swept into unconsciousness once more.

**Once out of the hospital**

My mom went on with a full blow of question, but I only answered ones that didn't give her anything to worry about. And for questions I'd rather not answer, I had answered with I don't remember, because Dr. Cullen said I got hit by something real hard so I won't remember minor details, but the memory lapse wasn't too major.

Once we ate dinner, I did the dishes and excused myself to bed, because ii had school the next day.

Great, I heard the gossips of others just flowing through my ears of what they would think, say and how much unwanted attention this would bring to me.

**Next day**

I went to school as I normally do, but this time everyone was looking at me like I grew a second head or something. I sighed and did my best to ignore all the attention and made my way to my locker. But the thing was that I felt a certain pair of eyes staring holes in my figure like lazars, but I could never find out who's those I belonged to.

I grumbled in frustration and made my way to class. It was even worse than the first day here. Once I finished my work I dropped my head into my arms with covered my face as they splurged loose on my desk. I heard the many voices in the room whispering, but still high enough for me to hear all the conclusions of what happen to the-new-kid.

I tried my best not to scream out at them, the rude comments to get them to shut the hell up and mind their own business but reframed from that, not wanting to give them anything more to gossip about.

The rest of the day up till Geography, which wasn't like the rest of the class. The teacher kept drooling on and on, it was like her speech was words come out of a never ending black hole. But Jasper noticed my mood and the rumours of today and tried to make it easier to cope with as we passed notes to one another.

**(A/n: Jasper is bold and Edward is the normal font)**

**Hey man, you don't look so good, like you want to hit something and make it into a shit sandwich or something?**

Yeah the rumours are getting to me, but I wish they wouldn't rub it all in, but I don't think it'll last for more than a week until something else comes up.

**Yeah that usually happens.**

So want to fill me in on anything I missed while I wasn't in school?

**Yah we got another new kid, which is odd because we never have them, but it's strange when we get two in the same week. He's name's Michael or Mike, well something like that. **

Um... what's he like?

**He's a player, but he's only going after Bella. This is disappointing Jessica who's trying real hard to get her paws on him. **

That girl creeps the hell out of me [shivers]

**Yeah, she's tried it with all of the guys, I'm just glad Alice taught her to keep her paws off of me.**

_RING!!!!_

Me and Jasper disposed of the note and packed our stuff for lunch.

Once we got into the cafeteria we went in line to get lunch and back to our table.

Conversations flowed nicely throughout the table until a dirty blonde boy passed our table and to the window where Bella sat. 'He must be Mike' I thought. He walked up to Bella who was presently reading her book with a half eaten lunch sitting on her lap.

I knew eaves dropping was a bad thing and that you're not suppose to do it but I couldn't help but listen to the conversation that the two we having.

"Hey baby, I see you're reading a book."

She lifted up her head as she looked at the figure in front of her with surprise, disgust and, annoyed look.

"Mike can't you see I'm busy, and if your here for another dare that your friends have set you up for, just forget it and got back." She said in a serious tone that would scare anyone who didn't wish to lose a limb. But Mike just laughed at her words, and leaned over to whisper something in her ears and brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed it!

I don't know what got into me but I suddenly felt the earge to run over there and rip him limb through limb. I felt my fist clench under the table and my form stiffen.

Emmett and Jasper noticed my lack of attention and followed my gaze.

"Oh, it that Mike again, poor Bella. She might be a freak but she doesn't deserve that low life hitting on her every second, especially all the times she has turned him down."

"Yeah, man I know what you mean, but I don't get what he sees in her?"

Then the bell rung dismissing us all. But I looked back at Bella who looked thankful, since she used the bell as an excuse to run for the door, leaving a chuckling Mike watching her staring figure and shaking his head.

'What the hell was his problem?' I thought.

And just when I did Mike turned to face me and glared me down. I felt like dying right there under his gaze. 'Look on the bright side, at least you know who was painfully staring knifes into you back earlier.' I said to myself laughing darkly at the though.

But Mike huffed at the sight of me laughing, and pushed passed me in the now empty lunch room.

"Watch it Cullen, you don't know what you're messing with." He cursed in my ear and left the room. I was stunned by his words, but recovered quickly because of the fact that I was already running late for Biology.

The rest of the day passed in a daze, as I thought back to Mike's words. And to why Bella had skipped Biology.

During gym, Coach asked me to take the attendance down, which I agreed and made my way to the office.

I walked into the tiny room and noticed a familiar face inside. _Bella_, and she was talking to the lady behind the front desk.

I walked in, but they didn't notice my entrance. I stayed back to let them finish what they were doing and not interrupt.

"But I'm sure there has to be something else I can take instead of 5th period Biology Ms. Cope?" She pleaded.

'What! She was switching the class we had together?!' I felt hurt by the attempt.

"No I'm afraid not, Hun." Replied the lady.

With a angrily and frustrated sigh, Bella left the office. But before she got to the door, she noticed me, but glared at me and shoved her way passed me and out of the office door.

I felt so hurt, that I felt like someone ripped a piece of me out of my chest or something.

But I composed my face, until it showed no emotion and walked stiffly up to the desk and dropped the attendance in front of an astonished Ms. Cope and angrily stopped right out of the office.

I was so pissed off. Reasons and other thoughts flowed through my mind on what the fuck I'd ever do to her to make her do that. I took out all my angry out in gym with all the adrenalin passing though me, I looked like a mad man to everyone else on my team.

At one point Emmett came up to me and said, "Dude you hear a bad rumour about you or something, you look like you walked out of hell."

Mike laughed like a maniac as he eaves dropped on us, but shut his mouth when coach called on him.

Once the day was over, some of the anger was still burning inside of me, but I got rid of it in a cold shower, my I-pod blasting songs into my ears and I gradually fell asleep.

**So what'd you all think...I'm going to get things a little more interesting...but before I do I'm planning on doing a few chapters in Bella's point of view..... I try to get more chapters done, but I don't think that will be very likely with school starting on Monday....anyhow....**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**LOL**

**Love Karishma Jani Cullen ;p  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: ****all of the original twilight characters rightfully belong to Ms. Meyer......and if Santa is reading this......all I have to say is that I hate you for not giving me twilight (pouts, sniff, sniff....)**

Chapter 7 (EPOV)

The next few weeks slowly started to breeze by. People started to quit the rumours that circulated around me because recently this girl called Victoria got pregnant because she got fucked up real bad by the principal's son. I don't remember his name because no one ever referred to his name when talking about him. They just spoke of him as principal's son.

But out of curiosity I looked to see that the girl Victoria won't be making it out of the birth alive, or die along the way due to some other pregnant women thing. Mean while, they we both on some show because the principal's kid claims that the baby isn't his, while the girl Victoria says that she's the only man she has ever had sex with, but I prefer not to know this kind of stuff about other people, and that this has been through a numerous amount of people, you never know how badly the story has been changed.

I sighed as I finished my English test and sat back and enjoyed the quiet of the class, but not actually falling asleep, because that wouldn't be too good.

Finally the Bell rang and the day continued like so because it was mid terms and everyone was a complete mess, well only the ones that skipped, or didn't pay attention or the nerd and geeks who thought that their A was not enough and had the need to make it an A+.

**(a/n: no offence is intended to anyone who may fall under any of those categories)**

**DAYS LATER**

Things got weird between Bella and she was a mess as every day passed by and it made me worry, but the worst was that she always seemed to hide from Mike but in his presence it was all zombie-girl. But no one aside from my noticed, but I couldn't get enough courage to go up to her and ask her what's wrong, and when I did, I remembered the fact that it was none of my business and that I shouldn't get involved.

But that was kind of hard to stick to when Mike would watch me like I was something to eat. But it wasn't as bad as every time he'd pass me he say some creepy riddle that sounded like a death speech. Arg, sometimes I wondered if that guy was sane or that I was imagining him saying all that.

**(A/N: okay guys I'm sorry for the days passing by time lapse but I'm now going to go into BPOV to clear up (finally) what Bella is and what happen in the woods to Edward, what's up with Mike, and some other interesting stuff that Edward will soon will get into and what not....so without any farther ado with my babbling you may read in piece, but last thing if you really want to understand what Bella is I sagest that you watch the TV series 'Shaman King' to get a really, really good understanding of what Bella's gift is? But even if you don't I'll try my best to explain to you.)**

BPOV

Today was just another day to go to school. 'Fun'! Not! I thought.

I got ready to go to school and left. I normally walked to school because now that my old truck is ruined, and I can afford to fix the damage. But I never minded walking, the only downside was that I was a klutz and every now and then I would trip over something and fall, even if that something was thin air.

Once I made it to school I sat beneath one of the trees with my I-pod and headphones in my ear as I read my tore copy of pride and predigest. You might think that I would go over to my friends and chat, but that wasn't me because I didn't have any. I lost them all because they couldn't accept me for who I was.

'The super-freak girl who can see ghost and sprits and do all kinds of stuff with the dead'. That was what I was to them. My parents were dead but I still lived with their spirits in the house. Creepy, you might think but I would rather have them here that way than any other way. But all this was too much for others to except so I was the loner. Not that I minded because I was never a person for social situations, so being alone never bothered me.

Today was a gossip filled day, because there was suppose to be some new kid coming to Forks and the whole town has been talking b=about their arrival but this was the first time anyone got to see the son, because he was locked up in the house while the break and now that school had started, everyone was anxious to meet him.

I felt sorry for the attention their going to receive, unless they're an attention liking person, but I don't care either way because it's none of my business.

The bell rang, and signalled everyone to class. So I took the chance to get up and make it to my first class.

The day progressed in slow motion, and it was killing me. But that was to be expected of this time of the year. Our school would hold a fair so some people could get volunteering hours done, some can have some fun, and others I have no idea? But with the fair all the work is dropped on us now so when the fairs starts we can just chill.

At last I could have some fun. Not that I participated in these activities, but I had my own planned. Since the sprits that roamed Forks were great pranksters and can't really get caught because they're ghost. But the stuff they could pull off was damn funny.

And this time she had a few people she wanted to full a couple of good pranks on.

**I'm sorry that was a very cheap and short chapter but I can't pull any more out of my mind with all the stuff going on...so a sorry and I'll try and get some more up soon...but I hope none of you are confused or anything...feel free to ask questions...and one more thing' I'll be doing some BPOV until I for a little bit, but not for the rest of the story.....okay....REVIW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!**

**Love Karishma Jani Cullen ;p **


End file.
